


Introduction

by Sgrolboffia



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgrolboffia/pseuds/Sgrolboffia
Summary: Che fosse nell’indole di un angelo essere protettivo?





	Introduction

Che fosse nell’indole di un angelo essere protettivo? Crawly se lo chiese, mentre guardava di sottecchi l’entità accanto a lui e la sua ala bianca sollevata per ripararlo dalla pioggia. _Probabilmente_ , si rispose; _dovresti saperlo_. _Del resto, anche tu eri un angelo, una volta_ ; ma era anche vero che non ricordava – o non _voleva_ ricordare? 

Forse, un giorno, sarebbe stato proprio quell’angelo a chiarire il suo dubbio. Quest’ultimo non vide il breve ghigno di gratitudine del demone, ma gli rivolse un sorriso caldo e ruppe il silenzio: “Io sono Aziraphale, comunque. È un piacere conoscerti.” 


End file.
